This invention relates to hand knives of the kind comprising a hand grip housing a blade of steel strip which can be projected from the hand grip for use and retracted into this grip and out of the way when not in use.
Provision is made in known knives of this type for adjusting the position of the blade relatively to the hand grip to vary the amount of projection of the tip of the blade from the leading end of the grip but this has involved the dismantling and opening up of the hand grip in something of a laborious operation to allow the blade to be re-set.